


Extraño cautiverio

by Arithanas



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari
Genre: Evil eye, Eye Sex, Eyeliner, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, I'm convinced, Language Barrier, M/M, Massage, Pre-Canon, they share make-up, this fic is a babel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1842, Borneo. Yáñez de Gomera intenta congeniar con la extaña banda de piratas, pero su cautiverio no se parece a nada que haya conocido antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraño cautiverio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoomMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Strange Captivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940849) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas)



> Tú sabes bien que eres responsable de esto, LoomMirror.

Yáñez de Gomera había pasado semanas con la banda de piratas que hundió su barco mercante y lo tomó prisionero. Para los usos habituales conocidos por él en los largos viajes en el mediterráneo, Yáñez era un prisionero muy extraño. Por principio, no había cadenas,  Yáñez estaba en libertad de vagar a cualquier parte de la isla; por otra parte, no había una celda para él, de hecho, Yáñez dormía todas las noches en la habitación del joven capitán y compartía todas sus comidas. Nadie, hasta el momento, le había impedido abordar ninguno de los praos de la banda pirata.

Había una razón importante para tales libertades: Yáñez no podía hablar con ninguno de sus captores. Incluso Sandokán, el capitán, sólo podía hablar algunas palabras en inglés y desde que sus caminos se cruzaron apenas le dirigió un par de órdenes y tres preguntas a su cautivo: la primera fue ‘ _agreed?_ ’ y Yáñez estuvo de acuerdo en la cubierta de su navío derrotado, aunque él no estaba seguro de a qué había accedido, pero por el momento, Yáñez conservaba la cabeza sobre los hombros. La otra había sido ‘ _coming?_ ’ mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a abordar un prao. La tercera fue hecha casi por vergüenza, cuando la tripulación preguntó el nombre del nuevo prisionero.

Tras el breve intercambio, Yáñez encontró la libertad colgando de un tramo de cuerda atado el cabo de un mástil delgado y flexible.

La vida a bordo de un prao pirata era maravillosamente simple para Yáñez. Tras años de vivir sobre las sólidas cubiertas de los barcos portugueses mercantes, las muelles superficies de los navíos nativos lo hacían sentir ligero. Quizá no era tanto el cambio de barco como de la compañía, para los piratas él no era el hijo del mercader, sino uno más de la tripulación. Era un prisionero especial del Capitán (no había discusión), pero era también era de aquellos que sabían arriar las velas hechas de tiras flexibles de bambú. Yáñez era apreciado porque sabía arremangarse y hacer su parte. Una relación muy beneficiosa.

Con todo, la vida en el paraíso no estaba libre de problemas: Las migrañas se volvieron un problema pues el refugio en los praos era mínimo y los piratas preferían proteger la munición y los alimentos. Los remedios europeos, como trapos húmedos contra la frente eran inútiles y la costumbre de guiñar los ojos cuando el sol reflejaba en las aguas sólo aumentaba su miseria. Yáñez deseó tener palabras para solicitar ayuda, pero cada prao era una Babel flotante.

Una noche, tras una cena espléndida de jabalí y frutas tropicales que apenas probó, Yáñez se permitió mostrar algo de su desazón. Sandokán miró con curiosidad cómo su prisionero se tendió en la suave alfombra con el brazo sobre los ojos. Ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios pero se ralentizó de manera notoria el movimiento de sus quijadas al masticar la suave pulpa del rambután.

Cuando los platos fueron retirados, Sandokán se acercó a su prisionero, con el jugo de frutas aún brillante en sus labios suaves y encarnados. La vista de esos labios alivió algo la fuerza pulsante de la sangre en las sienes de Yáñez. Algunas palabras salieron de esos labios, pero el sentido no llegó al doliente cerebro de Yáñez. Sandokán apretó los labios con frustración y lo intentó de nuevo con menos fortuna, incluso.

Tras todas esas semanas viviendo en la misma casa, y hablando ambos una multitud de idiomas, aún no podían entenderse. Yáñez trató de ahogar una carcajada y el movimiento renovó la agonía, obligándolo a rechinar los dientes.

Los labios de Sandokán formaron un círculo perfecto de sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión. La gruesa alfombra ahogó el sonido de sus pasos cuando dejó a su prisionero solo.

Yáñez cerró los ojos, agradeciendo el silencio. Al menos, el descanso no podía empeorar la magnitud de su dolor.

***

El aroma fresco y herbal despertó a Yáñez. Mientras trataba de identificar el aroma, sintió el peso de la mano de Sandokán en su hombro, jalándolo para que se sentara en el piso.  Sandokán le hablaba, pero Yáñez no estaba seguro siquiera de que su captor estuviera intentando usar palabras inglesas u otras pertenecientes a las lenguas que hablaba con su tripulación. El nombre de Yáñez fue repetido y esta vez pudo entenderlo aunque sonaba extraño en el acento peculiar de Sandokán.

En suma, Sandokán trataba de despertarlo, pero Yáñez no podía entender qué más quería.

Yáñez se sentó en la alfombra pero el cambio de posición hizo que la cabeza le doliera de nuevo. Entre dientes, el portugués mandó a Malasia y a todos sus habitantes al más horrible agujero del infierno; en lo que concernía a Yáñez, Sandokán podía llevárselos a todos con viento fresco.

Antes de que Yáñez pudiera terminar con sus imprecaciones, Sandokán se arrodilló a su espalda y extendió las manos para mostrarle un manojo de yerbas fragantes. Sandokán tomó un par de hojas, las trituró entre sus dedos. El aroma llenó la habitación, Yáñez casi podía saborear la hierbabuena.

Sandokán murmuró suaves palabras en un lenguaje que Yáñez no podía comprender, pero cuando sus fuertes dedos frotaron las hojas trituradas contra la sien izquierda de Yáñez su intención fue clara. La mancha húmeda en su piel era refrescante y el masaje calmante. Por puro cansancio, Yáñez dejó que su cabeza descansara el hombro de Sandokán.

Sin pausa, Sandokán trituró más hojas y siguió frotando con cuidado la quijada de Yáñez, en los tensos músculos de su cuello y metiendo la mano en la camisa de su prisionero para apretar el hombro.

El dolor se desvanecía con rapidez.

Sandokán dio una orden y fue sumariamente desdeñada, Yáñez se sentía sin ánimo de resistir y cómodo por primera vez en días. Sin palabras, llevó la mano de Sandokán a su cuello otra vez, solicitando más de ese masaje calmante. Sandokán rió, una risa profunda y retumbante, muy agradable a los oídos de Yáñez.

Dado que no podía hacerse entender, Sandokán movió a Yáñez bruscamente, haciéndolo recostarse en la alfombra antes de ofrecerle su propio brazo como almohada y repetir el masaje en la sien derecha antes de continuar hacia abajo  con la misma forma precisa y metódica.

Ese toque fuerte y profundo y el aroma acre de las hierbas fragantes arrullaron a Yáñez para conseguir un descanso reparador. El hecho de acurrucarse con el sangriento pirata que acabó con sus compatriotas nunca fue tomado en consideración.

***

La luz brillante del nuevo día despertó a Yáñez, quien maldijo al sol del verano malayo con las palabras más selectas de su vocabulario marino. Acto seguido, Yáñez alabó al Señor porque su condenado dolor de cabeza se había ido por fin. Con placer acarició sus sienes y sintió los restos de las hojas trituradas.

Una de las mujeres piratas le trajo un cuenco con arroz cocido y finamente molido y una jofaina de agua limpia. El hambre le aconsejó tomar el cuenco pero ya había aprendido que los habitantes de la isla consideraban grosero comer sin lavarse primero, a regañadientes Yáñez lavó su cara y manos. El agua renovó la frescura de las hojas de hierba y el alivio que brindaban.

Yáñez comió el desayuno a grandes tragos, tratando de evitar el pensamiento de un nuevo día bajo el sol inclemente. Su mente acariciaba la idea de pasar el día solo en la casa de Sandokán. Quizá el capitán no extrañaría su presencia en la patrulla, puesto que no parecía preocuparle que estuviera en ella tampoco. Terminado el arroz, Yáñez se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y notó que no había visto al Capitán en todo el día.

Yáñez se lavó la cara y las manos una vez más y salió de la casa. El pueblo pirata era una explosión de actividad; allí los niños pesaban pólvora negra; un poco más lejos, los ancianos desmontaban cañones para fregar las piezas con arena y aceite. Esto no era un típico pueblo de pescadores, no es que las trincheras de protección dispersas alrededor no fueran una clara señal. Yáñez se dirigió hacia el acantilado, reuniendo mangos en el camino. El arroz era bueno, pero no suficiente para que su apetito.

En la parte superior del acantilado, Yáñez en cuclillas, contempló la bahía. El número de navíos era muy reducido, incluso para un día de incursión. Los praos favoritos de Sandokán estaban en el mar. Un gran botín podría estar a mano si el Capitán había sacado las naves de combate.

Sin ninguna prisa, Yáñez de Gomera comenzó a pelar un mango bajo el sol tropical de Borneo. A medida que sus dedos trabajaban con descuido, su mente regresó la cara de Sandokán, sólo para tener algo en qué reflexionar; tener algo agradable en su mente, tan agradable como la forma redonda y fresca del mango en su mano.

Los largos dedos de Yáñez acariciaron la suave curva del mango y parte de su mente imaginó la suave curva del hueso de la mejilla de Sandokán. La idea absurda de su pulgar acariciando el rostro de su captor le hizo sonreír.

Como prisionero de una banda de piratas, Yáñez sabía que su vida tenía poco valor. Si Sandokán se enterara de las ideas en la mente de su prisionero, Yáñez estaba seguro de su valor se vería reducido al placer que Sandokán tendría al matarlo con su cuchillo ondulado.

“Bah, sólo se puede morir una vez,” Yáñez se dijo y cerró los ojos antes de llevar sus labios al mango y chupar la pulpa con evidente placer.

Al final del día, cualquiera que fuera la fantasía dentro de su cabeza, sólo él podía conocerla y atesorarla.

***

Yáñez no se dio cuenta, pero Sandokán debió llegar a la villa a primera hora de la mañana.

Al romper el sol, Sandokán sacudió el hombro de Yáñez para despertarlo. Yáñez obedeció con prontitud dado que era la segunda noche que dormía profundamente y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, la cara de Sandokán era una buena cosa que ver al comienzo de un nuevo día, la única cosa que podría hacerlo mejor era para degustar aquellos labios...

Sandokán miró a su prisionero con una mirada curiosa en la cara y Yáñez se dio cuenta que había estado sonriendo a ese joven violento joven como lo haría a una ingenua que quisiera seducir. La idea de las consecuencias le quitó la sonrisa del rostro. Sandokán asintió y sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que Yáñez estaba en completo control de sus sentidos.

El saludo matutino fue pronunciado en voz baja. Yáñez reconoció los buenos deseos y asintió, era la única forma que habían encontrado para decir que se comprendían; algo en el fondo de su mente le recordó que le convendría empezar a aprender su lenguaje. Sandokán indicó a señas que Yáñez debía acercarse a la veranda al lado de la cabaña y sentarse en el suelo.

A la luz del día en ciernes, Yáñez se dio cuenta de los altos pómulos eran aún más fascinantes de lo que recordaba. Yáñez sintió cómo los dedos de la mano derecha dibujaron una larga curva en la rodilla para contener la necesidad de acariciar esa cara. Sandokán hablaba, pero Yáñez no podía entenderlo. La fuerte mano de Sandokán tocó el pecho de Yáñez y luego su propia cabeza. Yáñez se encogió de hombros porque los signos no tenían ningún sentido. Sandokán hizo un puchero y Yáñez sintió la necesidad incontenible de morder esos labios fruncidos; su cerebro apenas registró que sus pantalones se volvieron ajustados de manera harto incómoda.

El mal humor no duró tiempo; Sandokán desvió los ojos y tomó un par de cosas de la faja ancha alrededor de su cintura. Un delgado palo afilado y una caja de bambú hexagonal con tapa dorada. Yáñez observó con atención como Sandokán abrió la tapa. La caja estaba llena a media capacidad con una pasta espesa y oscura.

“Kanmashi,” Sandokán dijo por último, señalando la caja de bambú con la pasta densa. La palabra rodó en los oídos de Yáñez y el portugués apreció la musicalidad.

“Kan-machi,” Yáñez trató de repetir. Su pronunciación era atroz, incluso a sus propios oídos.

Sandokán asintió; al parecer sabía muy bien que era inútil tratar de corregir su prisionero. Con la mano derecha, Sandokán recogió algunos de la pasta con el palo. La operación fue hecho con delicadeza extrema y Yáñez estaba cautivado por el movimiento. Entonces, Sandokán extendió su mano y tocó la cara de Yáñez.

“ _Vôce esta fazendo oqué agora?_ ” Yáñez exclamó mientras retrocedía confundido.

Sandokán hizo un movimiento de exasperación y trató de mantener quieto a Yáñez. Yáñez se opuso Sandokán y dio un manotazo para separar la mano. Sandokán suspiró y se levantó para traer un espejo antes de tomar su lugar otra vez. Con mano firme se repitió el movimiento para recoger la pasta y, con fluidez y precisión, Sandokán trazó una línea en el interior del párpado inferior de su ojo izquierdo con la punta del palo afilado

El efecto era impresionante. Yáñez se perdió a la vista del aquel ojo avellana realzado por la línea oscura. En la luz del amanecer, el ojo de Sandokán brillaba con un resplandor cálido y dorado.

En cada ojo, el procedimiento fue repetido tres veces en el párpado inferior y dos veces en el superior. Para cuando Sandokán hizo su última inspección del resultado, Yáñez se sentía jadeante o al punto del desmayo, no estaba seguro. En cualquier caso, estaba sin aliento y un poquito enamorado. Decir que la pasta era favorecedora para los ojos era quedarse corto.

Sandokán ofreció la caja y el palo a Yáñez. Yáñez asintió porque ahora entendía cuál era la intención de Sandokán. Como muestra de confianza, Yáñez dejó que sus hombros se relajan, juntó las manos entre los muslos y se abandonó a los caprichos de su captor.

Sandokán sonrió y extendió su mano izquierda para sostener la cabeza de Yáñez mientras su otra mano señaló hacia arriba y los ojos de Yáñez siguieron su dedo. La punta del palo tocó el párpado inferior de Yáñez; el contacto era suave y líquido. El pulgar de Sandokán acarició la piel de Yáñez mientras aplicaba la pasta de manera uniforme. El breve contacto ardió gratamente y un hormigueo recorrió todo el camino hasta los pies de Yáñez.

Yáñez se perdió en la sensación, apenas atisbando a la cara de su captor de vez en cuando; estaba seguro de que no podía soportar mirar esos hermosos ojos con forma de almendra por mucho tiempo. Yáñez estaba seguro de si miraba a Sandokán demasiado, no dudaría y osaría un beso y al diablo con cualquier cuidado.

En un momento dado, Sandokán se tocó el labio superior con la punta de la lengua, mostrando su extrema concentración y Yáñez sintió una sacudida de placer para el cual no tenía palabras y tuvo que cerrar los puños pues la necesidad de acariciar la mejilla de Sandokán era casi insoportable.

Como toque final, para difuminar el exceso a los lados, Sandokán presionó sus pulgares en las comisuras laterales y jaló ligeramente. Luego tomó el rostro de Yáñez con las dos manos. Su mirada era intensa y enfocada; el mismo tipo de mirada que dedicaba a los barcos en el horizonte. Yáñez soportó la inspección, orando para que Sandokán no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba la caricia.

Por último, Sandokán sonrió, sus labios se abrieron lentamente y Yáñez pudo entrever sus dientes blancos. Esa era la sonrisa de un hombre muy satisfecho con un trabajo bien hecho y su pulgar derecho acarició la mejilla de Yáñez como quien acaricia una obra terminada. Yáñez cometió un error cuando recibió el roce: miró dentro de los ojos de Sandokán.

El hambre fue el primero que notó; la mirada era casi predadora por el ansia. Esas oscuras pupilas fijas en Yáñez declaraban una emoción más cruda que el simple goce estético. Esa fue una mirada que prometía placer incalculable, reclamaba propiedad y demandaba devoción. La respiración de Yáñez se hizo pesada mientras que la de Sandokán se volvió superficial y rápida como olas que lamen la arena en la playa.

Con cautela, se acercaron el uno al otro; Yáñez sintió la poderosa atracción del deseo de Sandokán y obedeció tan dócilmente como pudo aunque sus manos luchaban contra su voluntad. Yáñez ansiaba a sostener la cabeza del Sandokán, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho y la sangre se agolpó en sus sienes.

Esperaba un beso, pero Sandokán apoyó la frente suavemente contra la de Yáñez, la punta de su nariz acarició la de Yáñez y un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios. Por un breve momento, Yáñez sintió los fuertes dedos de Sandokán crispándose en su nuca antes de relajarse y pasar a través del cabello de Yáñez.

La caricia terminó y la exquisita cercanía también lo hizo; con un rápido movimiento, Sandokán se desintegró, cogió la caja de bambú y manchó un poco de la pasta en la frente de Yáñez. Por último, con un gesto severo, Sandokán señaló la bahía y se levantó del suelo.

Yáñez le siguió, preguntándose si lo que había sentido era un sueño.

***

Mientras seguía a Sandokán, lo primero que Yáñez notó fue lo pesado que se sentía la pasta en sus ojos y la segunda fue que apenas notaba el resplandor del sol. La pasta en sus ojos tenía una razón después de todo. Yáñez hubiera querido saber que existía antes.

Sandokán caminaba por la larga explanada defendida por grandes terraplenes y artillería pesada; Su paso era algo rígido pero vigoroso. Yáñez daría cinco años de su vida para saber lo que se estaba gestando bajo esa mata de largo cabello ensortijado...

Por alguna razón, tan pronto como se formó el pensamiento, la imaginación de Yáñez comenzó a divagar acerca de la oportunidad perdida de dejar que sus manos vagaran en esa exuberante melena de cabello oscuro.

“Eh!” Sandokán llamó antes de la imaginación de Yáñez realmente pudiera volar con la idea.

Yáñez prestó atención a la interpelación y notó la señal exasperada para que Yáñez entrara en la ballena. Al parecer, Sandokán lo quería en la cubierta de uno de sus praos. Yáñez saltó dentro y se sentó a la proa de la ballena, de esa manera podía mantener los ojos lejos de Sandokán. Ociosamente Yáñez consideró encender un cigarro, pero sabía que algunos golpes de remo serían suficientes para llevarlos a la nave.

En cuanto subieron la cubierta, un javanés alto y delgado se acercó a Sandokán y le ofreció una pistola de cachas de nácar, con su munición correspondiente, y una cimitarra muy adornada. Sandokán las tomó y, sin previo aviso, metió el cañón de la pistola en la pretina de Yáñez. La espontaneidad del movimiento tomó Yáñez por sorpresa, pero su desconcierto llegó a su punto máximo cuando Sandokán puso la cimitarra en su mano.

“¡Por Júpiter!” Yáñez exclamó, muy divertido. “¡Qué extraño cautiverio  es este donde el captor arma a su prisionero!”.

Sandokán frunció el ceño al oír las palabras y Yáñez pensó que tal vez hizo una mala elección al permitir que su naturaleza burlona lo dominara. Pero ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, un malayo larguirucho llamado Mukesh rió en voz alta. Sandokán dio una orden, el hombre respondió y tuvieron un intercambio muy animado; Yáñez sólo se podía sacar en claro que su persona era el interesantísimo tema de la conversación

“El tigre dice que no eres su prisionero, sino uno de nosotros.” Mukesh dijo a Yáñez tras la larga conversación con su capitán. Tartamudeaba su inglés, pero era comprensible. “Usted estuvo de acuerdo en unirse a nosotros. En su nave, ¿recuerda?”

La sonrisa de Mukesh, mostrando sus dientes manchados con jugo de nuez de betel, se amplió más allá de Yáñez creía posible cuando el portugués asintió conforme.

“Lo entiendo, y voy a obedecer las órdenes del capitán,” prometió Yáñez. Al menos su lugar en Mompracem estaba claro.

Sandokán recibió la promesa y sonrió; su placer era evidente. El corazón de Yáñez comenzó a latir de nuevo a la vista de esa sonrisa. A continuación, Sandokán, movido por uno de los actos espléndidos de los cuales Yáñez había sido testigo de más de una vez desde que llegó con los piratas, tomó una joya del cinto y se lo lanzó a Mukesh antes de encaminarse a la popa sin dedicar a Yáñez un vistazo.

***

Yáñez descubrió que la pasta pesada era una verdadera protección para sus ojos azules en el resplandor del mediodía austral. Su cabeza estaba ligera, al menos tan ligero como podía estarlo mientras era objeto de las atenciones de malayo charlatán. Al parecer, la generosidad de Sandokán debía ser correspondida y el marinero malayo se había nombrado el asistente personal de Yáñez, a pesar del disgusto y la diversión del portugués. Sin embargo, la vida abordo de  los praos de Sandokán era todavía un placer.

A medida que pasaban las horas, la mancha pasta en la frente de Yáñez comenzó a sentirse incómoda y el portugués empezó a frotarla. Mukesh se tomó la acción a pecho.

“No, no, Tigre Blanco,” Mukesh lo reprendió y detuvo la mano de Yáñez para evitar que limpiara la pasta de su frente. “Debe quedarse”.

“¿Por qué?”

“¡El capitán lo dijo!”

“Explícamelo, Mukesh.” Yáñez exigió mientras recuperaba su mano, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar lo relacionado con ese apodo que acaba de oír.

“¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Sí? El capitán dijo que era _kannu dosham_ …” Mukesh se esforzó visiblemente encontrar una manera de explicarlo. “Cuando alguien mira a alguien con el deseo le da la mala mirada...”

“ _Mau olhado_ ,” Yáñez dijo, el concepto era clarísimo. La mirada vacía en el rostro de Mukesh le hizo saber que el malayo no comprendía portugués por lo que lo tradujo: “El mal de ojo”.

Mukesh asintió y sonrió.

“¡La mancha es para proteger del mal de ojo!”

“Pero, ¿quién me va a desear el mal de ojo?”, preguntó Yáñez, sacando un cigarrillo de su caja.

Esa era otra cosa que ahora tenía sentido: Sandokán lo mantenía bien provisto de su vicio particular, como a cualquier otro miembro de su tripulación.

“El capitán no sabe. Muy enojado que estaba ayer. Él nos prohibió contemplar al Tigre Blanco”.

“Yo soy el Tigre Blanco.” Yáñez se mostró muy satisfecho. Sandokán cuidó de darle un apodo.

“El Tigre de Malasia lo dijo.” Mukesh se encogió de hombros, demasiado habituado a obedecer a su capitán sin ningún reparo.

Tal respuesta desató otra idea en el cerebro de Yáñez. “Sin embargo, si él prohíbe su tripulación mirar, ¿por qué debería llevar la mancha?”

La idea era novedosa para Mukesh pero mostró su radiante sonrisa manchada de betel otra vez. “Un hombre no puede evitar que algo llame su atención.”

Yáñez reflexionó sobre la idea mientras fumaba, su peso descansando sobre la borda de estribor. Al sentir que el Tigre Blanco quería estar a solas con sus pensamientos, Mukesh volvió su atención a la tarea de ayudar a dirigir el barco.

Una vez que se terminó el cigarrillo, Yáñez volvió los ojos a la caña del timón, deseando que su mirada transmitiera lo que su boca no podía. Sandokán no tardó mucho en sentir el peso de la mirada de Yáñez sobre él.

Cuando Sandokán dirigió su atención al portugués, Yáñez lamió el canto de su mano derecha y limpió la mancha de pasta de su frente.

 


End file.
